


Under the Spotlight

by acciolunas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Theatre AU, Theyre gay yall, the pipabeth is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciolunas/pseuds/acciolunas
Summary: you’re the lead and im in charge of costumes, so it’s ok for me to measure your chest and stuff. for costume reasons AU





	Under the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 2 aruallz for the title bc im a fuck who has never titled anything in my life :)

Annabeth sighed again. “Percy, there’s nothing I can do. It’s just the teachers who aren’t giving us a budget- hold on.” Her phone dinged and she frowned as she read it.

“I need a budget, Annie,” Percy responded, looking at his measuring tape. “How am I supposed to have any idea of costuming if I don’t know what I’m working with?”

She didn’t look up from her phone. “I don’t know, Perce. Just do something while I try to sort this mess out. Maybe take measurements or...”

“What now?” Percy tried to look at her phone, but he couldn’t see what she was reading. “What’s happening?”

Annabeth started to walk off without another word, looking visibly flustered.

“Annabeth!” Percy called after her.

“Later,” she replied, quickening her pace. “Do some work!”

Percy pouted. This entire production was a mess. He walked to the auditorium. He should probably start with the lead actors and then work his way through the supporting cast. The only problem was, he had no idea what kind of costumes they were going to be in.

He entered the auditorium. There were way too many actors on stage and Percy had no idea what was going on.

Thankfully, Jason was just about to leave. “Hey Jason,” Percy called.

Jason looked up and smiled. “Hi. What’s up?”

“I need to take your measurements,” Percy replied.

“O-oh. Yeah, sure.” Jason grabbed his bag and follow Percy out to the foyer. “So what am I wearing?”

Percy laughed. “I have no idea.”

“This production is a mess,” Jason agreed.

Percy took out a notebook and wrote Jason’s name on one of the pages. He started with his wrists.

“Since we don’t know anything about what we’re putting you in, I need a lot of measurements,” Percy explained as he wrote and wrapped the tape measure around Jason’s bicep.

That’s a tight shirt, Percy thought. He tried to shake the thought away and wrote down another number.

Had Jason been working out or had his arms always been like that? Percy wasn’t quite sure. He never really got the chance to notice Jason’s physique.

Percy looped the tape measure around Jason’s chest and felt his face heating up. He hadn’t realised how close they were standing before, and he could feel the warmth of Jason’s skin through his shirt. Percy very deliberately tried not to look at his face.

Jason’s breathing had deepened. Percy was trying not to notice. He wrote down another number, then moved on the Jason’s waist.

Body of a fucking god, Percy thought to himself. 

“What?” Jason asked.

Percy looked at him, confused. “What?”

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I thought you said, um, ‘body of a fucking god’,” Jason quoted, flushing bright red.

Percy’s eyes widened and he immediately turned his attention to his notebook, where he wrote down another number.

“Percy?” 

“Hm?”

“Did you mean that?”

Percy’s eyes flitted to Jason’s, who looked surprisingly nervous. He was staring intently at Percy, piercing blue eyes unblinking.

Percy felt his face heat up. “Um.”

Jason looked away, blushing. “Sorry. Nevermind.”

“Don’t apologize,” Percy responded, moving onto Jason’s hips. “Hey dude?”

“Yeah?”

“What the fuck kind of workout do you do?”

Jason rested his hand on the wall. “What? Uh… I don’t know? Just- just normal?”

Percy looked up at him skeptically. Jason was trying to look anywhere but at him. Percy felt his ears heat up and hoped it wasn’t one of those rare occasions that his blush was showing. He wrote down a couple more numbers and put his measuring tape back around his shoulders and his pen on his ear.

“That’s everything, I think,” Percy said.

“Okay,” Jason mumbled. He was smiling and his hair was unusually long. “Thanks for doing that so quickly, Perce.”

“Th-thanks.” Percy fumbled with his notebook. “I mean, you’re welcome. I mean-” He turned to go. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jason.”

Percy didn’t wait to hear his response. He was on his way out before Jason could reply, smiling stupidly.

“You look like a dumbass.” Piper’s voice.

Percy stopped. “Nice to see you too.”

“So,” Piper grinned, “I couldn’t help but notice that you and Jason were in the foyer together.”

Percy started walking. “I have to go.”

“You’re embarrassed,” Piper exclaimed, walking beside him. “This is so cute. What did you guys talk about?”

“I was just taking his measurements,” Percy responded.

Piper “ooh”ed enthusiastically and Percy shot her a look as he took his pen down and wrote a note on a small piece of paper. “What are you writing?”

“That they should get someone else on lights.”

Piper elbowed him playfully. “Rude. Tell me about Jason.”

“Yes, Percy,” Annabeth said, coming out of nowhere slipping her hand into Piper’s. “Tell us about Jason.”

“Where did you come from?”

“She’s like a ninja,” Piper smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “So Jason?”

“I don’t know,” Percy mumbled. “I’m gay. What’s there to tell?”

Annabeth studied him for a moment. “You were right, Piper. He’s in love with him.”

Percy flushed. “Thanks, guys. I’m gonna go now.”

***

“Screaming suits her,” Piper remarked.

Percy looked up from his phone at Piper, who was lying horizontally across four seats, then at Annabeth who was screaming at someone on the phone. “Yeah, it does.”

Reyna took a break and sat down in front of Percy. “Hey. What are you doing?”

Percy glanced at his phone, then back at her. “What am I supposed to do?”

“We just got the costumes in earlier today.”

Percy pouted. “I can’t believe this.”

Reyna raised an eyebrow. “You can’t believe that I’m telling you to get off your ass and do what you signed up for?”

Percy frowned as he stood up and crossed his arms. “Unbelievable.”

He started walking off. “They’re backstage!” Reyna called.

He stopped and turned around. Reyna smirked at him as he slipped onto the stage and disappeared behind the curtains.

He found the clothes wrapped in plastic backstage. He searched through them and separated them by character, which took just a few minutes. Percy grabbed his measuring tape, pen, and a threaded needle, then went back onto stage.

A couple of actors were going through the script with Reyna, Piper, and Annabeth. Annabeth was making frantic notes on her clipboard while Piper gestured animatedly at various lights.

Percy searched for Jason, who was standing in a group with a few other actors across stage. He appeared to be practicing his lines. “Jason!”

Jason looked away from his conversation and smiled brightly when he saw Percy. “Yeah?”

“I need you for the costume fitting.”

Jason nodded and said a few words, then nodded to Annabeth as he walked past her. Percy looked at Reyna like Look. I’m doing what you want.

Reyna watched him and Jason walk away with a smile. As they got closer to the door, she leaned over and whispered something to Piper that made them both laugh. Annabeth nodded in agreement, a slight smile playing on her lips.

“Are you okay?” Jason asked.

Percy tore his gaze away from the girls and looked at Jason. “Yeah. I’m good. Let’s check out your clothes.”

Percy gestured for him to follow, and Jason did so happily. Jason’s costumes were sitting in a neat pile where Percy had left them. He picked up the first one and handed it to Jason. “Put this on.”

“Yes sir.”

Before Percy knew what was happening, Jason’s shirt was over his ears and Percy found himself staring at Jason’s torso, heartbeat jumping up. Within another second, Jason had pulled the costume over his head.

“This doesn’t fit right,” Jason said. He gestured to the sides, where there was way too much fabric for someone his size.

Percy nodded wordlessly and grabbed his pen, trying not to look too distracted. Jason’s face slowly turned a bright pink.

Percy pinched some of the cloth together. “Is this better?”

Jason nodded. Percy marked it with his pen. 

He reached for the sleeves and folded them. “I’m going to do a stitch here, so don’t move.” He grabbed his needle and made a few loose stitches. He could feel Jason’s breath on his arm, raising goosebumps. Percy cut the thread.

“You’re really good with your hands.”

Percy looked at him. “What?”

“What?”

“He said you’re really good with your hands.” Percy turned to find Piper leaning on a wall and smirking.

“What?”

“He said you’re really good with your hands.”

Percy looked back at Jason. He was looking at his feet and scratching his neck awkwardly. His cheeks were tinted pink.

“I-” Percy started, then stopped when he realised he didn’t know what he was going to say. He looked back at Piper like, What do I do?

She rolled her eyes and started to leave. “You guys are idiots.”

Percy put the needle back in its box and looked at Jason. “So…”

Jason looked at him and spoke loudly. “So obviously, some things were said-”

“Do you like me?”

Jason hesitated. “Y-yeah. Yeah. I do.”

Percy couldn’t control his smile. “Will you go out with me?”

Jason looked shocked. “Wait.” Percy felt his face fall. “You like me?”

He could have laughed. “Are you fucking joking?”

“...No?”

“I’m pretty sure everyone knows that I like you.”

“Oh.”

They smiled at each other stupidly. “So you wanna go on a date?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments i live for comments thx


End file.
